PAW Patroller
The PAW Patroller is a mobile, 18-wheeler vehicle version of the Lookout. It made its first appearance in "The New Pup". The roof of the PAW Patroller is bright red, while the main body has light and dark gray portions. There is a wide stripe of bright blue just under the roof. The wheel wells are teal and there is a tiny strip of yellow separating it from the gray. Located on the roof, there are four large lights on the front side of the vehicle. The side prominently displays the PAW Patrol logo, while a smaller logo appears on the front. Like Ryder's ATV and the pups' vehicles, the PAW Patroller is numbered as well. It has a large "08" on the sides to designate it as a vehicle of the team's motor pool. The vehicle has many features of the Lookout and is designed to operate in locations far from Adventure Bay. The PAW Patroller is driven by Robo-Dog. On the inside of the vehicle, there are two sets of blue seats for the pups to sit in. In the back, there is a rotating platform that contains all the pups' vehicles (except for Everest's). There is a window above this platform that allows Skye to fly out with her helicopter when needed. A door in the back can also be opened when a pup has its vehicle. When Ryder uses his ATV, there is a slide-out platform that allows him to exit the PAW Patroller. When Ryder calls the pups for action, there is a sliding door mechanism that opens when stationary to allow the pups inside. A large screen (which is two separate screens that slide into one) is also featured to give pups a visual aspect of the current emergency. Finally, there are two seats in the front for Ryder and Robo-Dog to sit in. Ryder uses voice commands to direct Robo-Dog where to drive. *The New Pup *Pups Jungle Trouble *Pups Save a Stowaway *Pups Save the Parrot *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save the PAW Patroller *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save a Pony *All Star Pups! *Pups Save a Robo-Saurus *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Parroting Pups *Pups Save a Giant Plant *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save a Wild Ride *Pups Save Monkey-Dinger *Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save the Mail *Pups Save Big Paw *Pups Save the Hum-Mover *Pups Save the PawPaws *Pups Save an Upset Elephant *Pups and the Werepuppy *Pups Save a Sleepwalking Mayor *Pups Save the Jungle Penguins *Pups and the Stinky Bubble Trouble *Pups Save the Baby Ostriches Pp1230.png Pp1229.png Pp1228.png Pp1227.png Pp1226.png Pp1225.png Pp1224.png Pp1223.png Pp1222.png Pp1221.png Pp1220.png Pp1219.png Pp1218.png Pp1234.png Pp1233.png Jungle3.png Jungle2.png Tnp37.png Tnp32.png Tnp26.png Tnp25.png Tnp24.png Tnp23.png Tnp22.png Tnp7.png Pp1283.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 3.11.12 PM.png Pp1323.png 1901125 684873851626109 5188757838502750587 n.jpg In late 2015, a toy version of the PAW Patroller will be released by Spin Master. This toy can hold 6 vehicles and is shipped with a Ryder figure and his ATV. PAW Patroller 1.png PAW Patroller In Person.jpg ValentinesDayToyFair.png Everest Snowmobile on Right.jpg|PAW Patroller in box (Bottom Right) paw patroller commercial shoot.jpg pawpatroller1.jpg pawpatroller2.jpg pawpatroller3.jpg pawpatroller4.jpg pawpatroller5.jpg pawpatroller6.jpg pawpatroller7.jpg 11012054 822771161169710 3269023642203799662 n.png Category:PAW Patrol Vehicles Category:Toys on Info Page